


The Devil In I

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Tension, Hallucifer, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Nice!Hallucifer, Seriously he is not an asshole in this, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Sam has come to terms with his hallucination, even if he has no idea how it happened. He slipped into something that he enjoys, knowing full well how crazy and inappropriate it is, but he doesn't care a bit. It's almost as if he's back with Lucifer and that's enough reason for him. Sam still thinks this is only between him and his hallucination, until a case brings them back to Lawrence, where he meets Missouri again. She has some interesting news for him.





	The Devil In I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missouri Meets Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287949) by scifikimmi on tumblr (loosely inspired by this). 



> I know the title makes little sense, but it's a peeve of mine to use song titles, sorry XD Still kinda fits.

Sam really didn’t know how it happened, if he was honest to himself. One day he forced his hallucination away by causing himself pain, the next he stayed alone at a motel far away from Dean, begging him to not leave him alone again. Was his hallucination even a him? He didn’t know anymore and he didn’t care either. Everything changed way too quickly for him to make sense of anything, all he knew was that he craved the gentle touches, the soothing words and the feeling of being back with Lucifer - the real one. It wasn’t really Lucifer, he knew that of course, but everything was better than facing the truth; that he would never see the angel again.

Dean was completely oblivious to what was going on, thank God, and Sam wanted it to stay this way. He was the only one who could see Lucifer and his hallucination took advantage of that whenever he could. Sometimes he would whisper into Sam’s ear when he was occupied, giving the hunter goosebumps and shivers that spiraled through his whole body, sometimes he would just talk to him and made him smile. Sam knew it should feel wrong and he should stop this insanity, but he couldn’t do it. Forcing his hallucination away felt like leaving Lucifer again, he simply couldn’t stand this feeling of betrayal anymore.

So, instead of doing what he should have done, Sam accepted what was happening. One night he sat down with his hallucination of Lucifer and they talked everything through, at least the parts Sam was able to talk about. After that, Lucifer’s - in lack of a better name Sam referred to him as that - behavior had changed and for the first time he was not annoying, he was not something Sam wished was gone. It was weird and crazy and Sam knew damn well that if Dean ever found out, he would kill him immediately, but he didn’t care. He was back in Lucifer’s arms, felt his touches and heard his voice again; that was enough for Sam.

Things went better for a while like this. Sure, Lucifer was still a little annoying shit sometimes, especially when Dean got on his nerves, but it was bearable. There were days when Sam and Dean drove to new cases and Lucifer would keep talking to Sam, who cursed him for not being able to answer. Lucifer found this highly entertaining, as he often continued to tease Sam by playing with his hair or nibble on his neck - one time Sam was trying to sleep in the backseats and Lucifer even sat on him, grinding against the hunter and making it hard for him to keep control - in more than one way. Despite that, Sam wasn’t mad. He actually enjoyed this game they were playing, which would ultimately end in bed once Sam was sure Dean would be gone for a while. Why he had a relationship with someone who wasn’t even real was unimportant, they had and none of them really gave a damn about the reasons.

When Dean told Sam they needed to visit Lawrence, specifically Missouri, to help them with a case, the younger brother wasn’t really worried about it. Missouri was a little scary when they had met her the last time, but he generally liked her and was looking forward to see her again. The day they left, Sam was in a good mood. Lucifer was too, he spent most of the time in the backseats, singing along to the songs Dean was playing. His voice had a very calming effect on Sam, to the point where he barely heard when his brother spoke to him. 

They arrived in Lawrence late in the afternoon, two days after the begin of their trip, and Sam was relieved to finally get out of the car for a longer period of time. He was glad to be able to stretch his legs and back, even though it was difficult to keep a straight face when Lucifer suddenly let his hands run down Sam’s sides. He gave him a quick smirk, which Lucifer knew was a promise for later, and poked his side in return.

“Alright, Missouri said she’d be home and waiting for us,” Dean yawned, visibly tired from the long drive, and glanced at Sam. His brother quickly dropped the smirk and returned to his usual blank expression.

“Do you wanna go now or, you know, visit the house or something?” Sam asked, hoping he could buy a few minutes alone, but Dean shook his head.

“Too creepy, there’s a family living there now, Missouri told me,” Dean shrugged.

“Too bad,” Sam said and put his hands into his pockets. He didn’t actually feel bad, the last visit to their old house had been a nightmare and he had no good memories of it, but he had to pretend at least. Lucifer rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get our time alone soon,” Lucifer said with a smile, to which Sam nodded slightly.

“Come, she’s waiting,” Dean groaned and finally closed the door of the Impala. “I can’t wait to hear her nagging again.”

“It was your idea, Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes at the same time as Lucifer, which made them both grin. “You were out of ideas on how to get rid of this ghost.”

Dean huffed without a real answer and strutted away, immediately followed by Lucifer, who mimicked the hunter perfectly. Sam could barely hold it together seeing this; he had to force himself to follow his brother.

Missouri was waiting for them, as Dean had guessed. She pulled the older brother right into her arms, a huge smile on her face, before she moved to Sam. She grabbed his shoulders, smiling and studying his face.

“It’s been way too long, boys,” she said and then hugged Sam too, who gave Lucifer next to Missouri an awkward look that screamed ‘Humans, I know’.

“Way too long, that’s true,” he said when Missouri let him go.

She kept smiling, but for a second her eyes shifted to the side, where Lucifer was standing, before she looked back at Sam. This time, her eyes looked a little different, but Sam couldn’t make out why. Missouri patted his shoulder again before turning around so they could go inside.

Sam gave Lucifer a confused look after his brother had followed Missouri, but his hallucination only gave him a shake of his head and gestured him to move.

“Coincidence,” Lucifer shrugged. 

When Sam stepped into the house, the other gave him a pat on his ass, to which Sam turned around, stuck out his tongue and closed the door right before Lucifer’s face. Of course this wouldn’t stop him from coming in too, but he couldn’t resist.

Dean and Missouri were already sitting in the living room, Dean in a chair next to the couch, Missouri right across it. Sam took the couch, smiling at the two briefly before feeling a shift next to him, signaling that the last guest had arrived, too. Neither Missouri nor Dean reacted to Lucifer’s arrival, so Sam relaxed a little again and leaned back.

“So, boys, what brings you here?” Missouri asked and poured tea into three cups on the table. Yes, she had expected them for sure. “Dean, you said something about a ghost that you were unable to get rid of?”

“Thank you,” Dean said dutifully when he took his cup and put it in front of him. “That’s right. We have a case with a ghost that is terrorizing a small town, but there is no grave and no possessions of the girl when she was still alive. We talked to everyone in town, but no one barely even knew her and no one knows how or where she died either.”

“I see,” Missouri nodded and handed Sam a cup too. “Did you consider summoning her?”

“We have,” Sam stepped in, turning Missouri’s attention back to him. “We don’t even know her name though, I couldn’t find a way to summon her without it. All the books I got from Bobby said we need a name or something that belonged to the ghost when they were still alive.”

Missouri nodded and took a sip or her tea. Over her cup, she kept looking into Sam’s direction, but not at him directly. It made Sam’s skin crawl again a little.

“You can summon a ghost without any of those things, but you need a medium.”

“Like you?” Dean seemed excited.

Next to Sam, Lucifer was shifting and the next moment he felt a hot breath on his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He grabbed his cup tight to not show his hands would shake otherwise, when Lucifer spoke.

“Do you have any idea what I would love to do with you right now?”

Sam shook his head just enough so Lucifer would know. Dean’s and Missouri’s voices were coming from far, far away now; all he heard was Lucifer’s dark and arousing voice that made him want to jump out of his skin right this second.

“I want to give you a handjob right here, in front of your brother. I want you to fight to not make a sound, I want to see this pleading look in your eyes and silently beg me to stop and keep going at the same time. You know you would love it, wouldn’t you?”

Sam bit the insides of his cheeks, preventing himself from even so much as a whimper that he already felt crawling up in his throat, and nodded a little.

“You would curse me, try to force me away, but you wouldn’t be able to do it. You know why?” Lucifer smirked mischievously and bit Sam’s earlobe. “You would want me to continue and you wouldn’t dare to move even an inch, right? You would hate it, but you would love it even more.”

_ Shut up, Lucifer please, just shut up… _

Sam knew Lucifer could hear him thinking, the grin he felt on his ear proved him right, but he also knew that Lucifer enjoyed doing this too much to stop. Sam would have forced him away, but he was too busy pressing his legs together and force himself to not get a boner right here and now to even think about that.

“Sam? Sam are you listening?”

His brother’s voice snapped Sam out of his paralyzed state and he shook his head frantically before staring at Dean.

“Yes!” he gasped and put the now shaking cup in his hands down. “I’m listening.”

“Do you think we can find someone who knew the girl?” Dean asked, slightly annoyed, and Sam gulped audibly.

“I-I think so,” he mumbled, trying hard to ignore the hand trailing down his neck. “I think one of the guys from… the diner knew her a little.”

“Yeah, you said they dated, right?”

“Yeah.”

This was torture and Sam had never been more glad that he was the only one who could see Lucifer. Oh God, if Dean would know what was going on he would freak out. Lucifer grinned next to him and stretched his legs, resting his feet on the table next to Sam’s tea.

“Alright, I think we have a plan now,” Dean said and slapped his legs. He quickly finished his tea, then turned to Missouri again, who was highly interested in Sam now for some reason. “Would you mind if I use the bathroom quickly, Missouri? We have a long ride ahead.”

“Of course,” Missouri said with a slight smile and looked at Dean. “It’s right to the left in the corridor.”

“Thank you,” Dean smiled and got up. “Won’t take long.”

Sam and Missouri were silent when Dean crossed the room, but the second the bathroom door closed, Missouri’s behavior changed completely.

“Okay, first of all, you take your feet off my table or I’ll slap your ass all the way to Mexico, boy!” Missouri said in a harsh voice, causing Sam to flinch and Lucifer to immediately pull his legs back. They both stared at the woman in complete shock, unable to process what was happening.

“You… you can…” Sam couldn’t form a complete sentence, but it wasn’t necessary.

“You bet I can see him!” Missouri whispered angrily. “And I’ll tell you what, you stop this inappropriate behavior in my house right now, I don’t care what you two do behind closed doors, but you are not going to do it here, understood?”

She stared directly at Sam’s hallucination, who was, for the first time, completely out of words. Sam’s face had lost all its color and when he turned his head, he realized Lucifer looked just the same. He wanted to say something to defend himself, to justify his behavior somehow, but there was no way he could force himself to speak.

“I know what you are, but that doesn’t give you the right to misbehave in my house.”

“You… know what I am?” Lucifer finally spoke again, completely baffled. Sam instinctively searched for his hallucination’s hand with his own and grabbed it tight, both to reassure himself and the other.

“Of course I do. I smell where you come from, I’m surprised you can’t, Sam. The smell of fire and sulfur is overwhelming.”

“But, how?” Sam asked quietly, now even more confused than before.

“Does it matter?” Missouri asked and emptied her own cup of tea before continuing. “I know who made you and I know what you two do, but that’s none of my business.”

“Don’t tell Dean, please,” Sam gasped, finally realizing the impact this situation could have on everything. “If he finds out… please, he’ll lose his mind.”

“I won’t tell anyone, Sam,” Missouri gave him a strict glare. “But you better be careful, both of you. I don’t care why you are in a relationship with a hallucination of the Devil and I won’t tell you to stop either. But you are reckless, you’re not thinking.”

“But…” Sam bit his lip, searching Lucifer’s eyes for the words he couldn’t find.

“I don’t hurt him, I never would,” Lucifer jumped in, giving Sam a gentle smile. “I’m only here because of him.”

“Do you even  _ listen  _ to what I say?” Missouri asked and raised a brow. “ _ Be careful _ . I’m not the only one who is able to see you. If the wrong person finds out about his existence, they will not only go after him, but after you too, Sam.”

“What?” Sam didn’t understand. “Why would they do that? He’s not harming anyone! He’s just…  _ there _ .”

“You have lost a lot of your abilities, Sam,” Missouri sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Yes, he is only a hallucination, but did you ever ask yourself why he acts on his own? Why you can’t control him, even though you know he is only that?”

Sam gave Lucifer a confused look.

“I… no… I didn’t,” he frowned.

“Why don’t  _ you  _ tell him?” Missouri asked and glared at Lucifer. “You know why, don’t you?”

Suddenly, Lucifer looked very uncomfortable in his own skin. Sam knew he would have vanished already, if it wasn’t for his own shock and confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucifer mumbled, his eyes shifting between Sam and the woman. “Sam knows what I am…”

“He knows half of what you are,” Missouri smirked. “But does he know you are not just a hallucination that has come to life because of his own guilt and grief?”

“Lucifer… what is she talking about?” Sam was completely lost now.

“Does he know?” Missouri asked again, to which Lucifer finally sighed in defeat.

“No, no he doesn’t,” he mumbled. “Sam… I… I am Lucifer, or at least… a part of him.”

Sam couldn’t answer, not only because his mouth was completely dry and his skin numb, but also because in this moment, Dean came back into the room and stopped next to the couch.

“Sam, you okay?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice, and Sam forced himself to nod.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Dean gave him one last glare, then turned back to Missouri. “Would you mind lending me the book with the spell you were talking about? I promise, I will bring it back as soon as we put this ghost to rest.”

Missouri pushed herself out of her chair and nodded.

“It better not have a scratch on it when you bring it back, boy,” she warned Dean, who followed her outside. “This book is in my family for generations, if you dare harm it -”

Sam couldn’t hear the rest anymore, in fact, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts.

“Sam? Sam are you okay?” Lucifer asked worried and gently shook the hunter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I should have told you, but I didn’t know how!”

“So she’s right,” Sam whispered and slowly turned his head to look at his hallucination. “You  _ are  _ him.”

“Yes… and no,” Lucifer sighed. He took one of Sam’s hands into his own again and looked into his eyes. “He made me, that’s true. I am a part of him, but also a part of you. I’m only here because of you.”

“What does that mean? Is Lucifer… alive? Are you like a vessel that he uses?”

“No, not like that,” Lucifer shook his head. “I mean, he  _ is  _ alive, that’s true, but I am myself, he doesn’t use me.”

“I don’t get it,” Sam sighed and turned his head away. This was more confusing than the last months had already been, he really didn’t know what to think now.

“Sam, don’t be mad at me,” Lucifer said, almost pleading, and gently laid a hand on the human’s cheek. “I never thought this was important.”

“Is it not?” Sam asked, unwillingly leaning into the tender touch. “Just how I am not important?”

“Don’t say that,” Lucifer stressed out and turned Sam’s face towards him. “You are important to me, I told you that. It doesn’t matter how I came here, not anymore. I won’t hurt you again and I’m sorry I ever did, don’t you know that?”

“I don’t know  _ what  _ I know anymore,” Sam huffed defeated.

“But _I_ do,” Lucifer smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. It took a few moments, but eventually, Sam returned the kiss and Lucifer smiled into it.

“We have a lot to talk about, you know that, right?” Sam asked when he pulled back, a weak smile on his own lips.

“I know,” Lucifer said, stroking the other’s cheek and shoving the other under Sam’s shirt, a smirk spreading on his face. “You can choose if we talk before…” Lucifer leaned forward and buried his face against Sam’s neck, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin and coaxing a quiet moan from the hunter. “Or if we talk after…”

“Screw you,” Sam groaned when he tilted his head back, allowing Lucifer to continue his inappropriate behavior, as Missouri called it. “I should have known you’re the Devil.”

“Oh yes, I am,” Lucifer smirked and sunk his teeth into Sam’s neck while pulling his body closer to his own. Sam let out a sound that was anything but disapproving. “But you love it, don’t you, Sam? You love it when I tease you like that…”

“Fuck, I do,” Sam groaned and bit his lip. His face felt hot and he knew he was blushing like mad - if Dean would come in right now he would die instantly - but Lucifer was right. He loved this too much to care about the why and how. 

“You better make sure we are alone tonight, Sam,” Lucifer grinned and pressed a kiss on the spot he had just bitten, before pulling back and looking deep into Sam’s eyes. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to behave myself.”

“I will,” Sam gulped, a hand moving to Lucifer’s back and holding him close for the moment. “You won’t have to behave at all.”

“Perfect,” Lucifer growled and drowned Sam in another deep and passionate kiss, taking advantage of the few minutes they had left before he would have to stop again.

Sam closed his eyes and gave into the complete bliss Lucifer filled him with. He didn’t want this to stop, no matter how dangerous it might become. For now, Sam wanted his hallucination to stay and knowing the real Lucifer was alive too only added to that. His hallucination was made by Lucifer himself, there had to be a reason for that. Maybe it was just that, he thought and smiled into the kiss. Maybe Lucifer wanted to be with him, even if he physically couldn’t. 

Sam liked this thought.


End file.
